The Mirror in Our Lives
by Isabel M. Milner
Summary: When you mix a sassy bunch of European Ghost Hunters, a naïve and clueless Mai, and Naru (who is still as obsessed in his quest to find his dead brother's corpse), what do you get? Certainly not flirting spirit guide, a jealous Naru, or a conflicted Australian priest... Or do you? And just who is this Alan Kraus and ESPR team? NaruxMai, GenexOCxJohn, possible rating changes.
1. File 1: The Creepy Mansion - Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! This is my 'first' fanfic (I've written several others, but ended up leaving them halfway... You've been warned!). For some reason I've always had a nagging feeling to write a Ghost Hunt fic so.. Here it is! I'm open to constructive criticism, but please no flames!

This will have a couple of OCs, and there are _way_ too many pairings to put them in the description so... Yeah. Also, if you find in here someone familiar from another anime.. It probably is /sweatdrops/. Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or anything other than my three (soon to be four) OCs. If I did, you could bet _anything_ that the anime wouldn't have ended so abruptly.

* * *

_.-+*+-._

* * *

The door opened to reveal a large group of people walking into the room. The first to enter were three men (a stoic _tall_ man, and two teenagers), followed by a red-haired woman, a young blond man, and a messy brown-haired man.

After sensing something, I immediately narrow my eyes towards the hallway, where a pretty teenage girl stood, seemingly petrified. Next to me, my resident medium tensed and gasped mutely. _Huh, maybe they're both seeing something?_

The brown-haired man turned and said something to the girl before they both entered, and the group sat down. Ohashi-san, the representative for our client, began to explain the reason for our presence in the Mansion, as well as the events leading to that. I scoffed silently at the thought of teens trying to come here for the thrill of the paranormal, but couldn't help and feel a bit sad that so many had met their end here.

"Now, please allow me to introduce everyone who has so generously agreed to join us today," _God, Japanese politeness customs are a drag, _I thought, annoyed that we couldn't just start working already.

"Ms. Igurashi, and her assistant Naoko Suzuki," an older lady and her dark brown-haired assistant bowed politely.

"Renowned medium, Masako Hara," a young black-haired girl in a kimono bowed. _What's up with the kimono, though?_ I eyed Hikaru, and he looked at me admonishingly, as if reading my thoughts. I shrugged, for a moment not paying attention to the speaking man.

"-their mentor, from the English Psychic Research Society, Dr. Oliver Davis," I looked at the group of three comprising a fat dude – _well, sorry, he's just not giving me good vibes! _– a younger man, and an Englishman with glasses.

Or so they said.

"I assure you, we will have no problem handling your case," the man – _what was his name again?_ – exclaimed, at which point I scoffed pointedly and rolled my eyes, while promptly ignoring him.

"_Alan_, remember to act professionally, it won't do us good if the others think we're a group of stuck up teenagers," Hikaru discreetly whispered my way. I glared at him, but softened my face into a perfect mask of stoicism again.

"The Shibuya Psychic Research team, led by Shibuya Kazuya," the teenager boy with greenish-black hair and glasses smiled and bowed along his other two 'assistants'.

"And, last but not least, three representatives from the European Psychic Research Society, led by Alan Kraus," I bowed as well, Monique and Hikaru following my lead.

"Well, if that is all, would it be possible we be shown to our base room?" Shibuya asked Ohashi, who nodded, and looked at us. Hikaru nodded, understanding the silent communication of the representative.

I got up, and followed Hikaru to help him handle the bags with our base material, Monique taking the laptop cases, and we all left the room.

"Ha, with a bunch of inexperienced teenagers here, it'll be a piece of cake Atsumi!" Pig-man, as I dubbed the man, said in what he thought was a shushed voice. I didn't bother to voice a counter-insult, but I looked over my shoulder and gave him my best Death Glare of Doom.

Ohashi led us through the labyrinth that was the mansion until we were in front of two grand set of doors facing each other.

"These can serve as your base rooms, and if there's anything more you would need, don't hesitate to ask,"

With that, Ohashi left. The SPR group opened the doors to their base, as did we.

"Monique, start setting up the computers, Hikaru, let's go get the cameras and mikes," I dished out the orders, getting a childish grin from Monique and a soldier salute from Hikaru.

"Yes, sir!" practically shouted Hikaru. I rolled my eyes, and we left. We had some basic blueprints of the side of the mansion we were on, and Monique had one as well, so we wouldn't get lost.

By the time base was done, we could hear the door of SPR's base open and close again and again.

"Hikaru, start setting up the wireless gadgets and tell me when they're ready,"

"Sure thing, _Boss_," he smirked devilishly, "Wouldn't want our precious Princ- Ah, I mean, very manly man getting his panties in a twist,"

I groaned, and Monique giggled, "Give A-chan a break, Karu-chan, you know he gets stressed when he gets cases with other investigators,"

Hikaru just shrugged, "Not my fault our boss is so guarded about his-"

"Another word, Hikaru, and you bet your ass that I'm telling a certain black haired heiress that you were the reason for her failed engagement meeting last summer," I threatened. I was overly stressed, pissed off, and not to mention trying to figure out the safest way for my team to work this case. _Can't they see that this requires being __**mature**__, for a change? _

Said threatened male froze, his eyes widened towards me, "You wouldn't…"

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh, believe me, I would. So don't test me, or so help me Go-" I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders working on my tension knots which made me shut up immediately.

"Alright, both of you make peace, we have a case to work. No more fighting, you two," Monique scolded us like children. I was too busy melting into a puddle from her magic hands to hear Hikaru sigh, or the door opening.

"Ah, 'scuse me," came a voice with a lovely Australian accent, and I turned my head as Monique shifted slightly to her left. It was the young blond man that we'd seen with the SPR, although I didn't catch his name.

"Yes?" Hikaru said amicably, giving him his trademark mischievous smile, "Can we help you?"

"Ah, not quite, Ohashi-san just came by to tell us to head for the dining hall, although he was in a hurry," I could see behind him part of his group leaving, someone shouting 'Monk!' followed by a loud _thud_ and a pained exclamation.

"Oh, thank you for telling us, uh…" I said, while frowning slightly.

"Oh! I'm John Brown, working for SPR,"

I smiled politely, _those eyes, though!,_ "Thank you, Brown-san,"

He bowed minutely before leaving, and I turned to Hikaru, "Are the gadgets ready yet?" I asked while searching my bag for my 'blueprints' and my black and white cardigan.

"They're set, just put 'em on and turn them on. They should have enough memory to save up until we set up the wireless feed and transmitters," Hikaru beamed and handed Monique and I a black box with a couple of wires.

Hikaru, our resident technology and research expert, was a tall 19 year old with spiky red hair and bright hazel-yellow eyes. He was known at ESPR for his mischievousness, especially if he was around his twin brother, Kaoru. However, he didn't land on the paranormal field by coincidence, he and his brother were born to a very religious family full of Shinto priestesses. Since he wasn't a 'maiden' to be trained, he decided to follow a more scientific outlook on his family's business.

His brother was much like him, except Kaoru had decided to go throughout Japan and learn different exorcising and ghost-hunting techniques. Said twin often met up with the group from ESPR, but happened to be away on a monk seminar on Mt Kouya and couldn't come.

Monique, on the other hand, was more in touch with her psychic side. She was a fairly good medium, could sense and see spirits as well as auras and a whole spectrum of 'aura information' as she called it. She could see relationships, intentions, and sometimes get glimpses of either the past or the future of certain people. The last achievement having been taught to her by none other than moi.

"Hikaru, when we get back, do you think you could make some wards for the base?" Monique cautioned. She was, after all, the oldest of the group. At a bright 21 years of age, was a beautiful brown haired beauty. She had an hourglass figure that at times I envied, and glowing green eyes. Her hair cascaded in waves to her elbows when she let it loose, although most of the time she kept it up in a neat bun.

"Sure thing, I think I have some left over from our last case," Hikaru helped us finish wrapping the mike cable and the camera cable. He handed us some soft tape to secure them to our skin and clothes, and promptly left to the dining hall.

"Great! Are we sleeping at base tonight, though?" I scrunched up my face at the thought.

"Heck no," I promptly answered Monique, who rolled her eyes, but smiled mockingly, "We haven't done a walkthrough yet, and we have no material to review. I say we get a good night's sleep and start bright and early tomorrow before others interrupt."

Monique and Hikaru kept talking, while I let my thoughts wonder. The way to the dining hall was, after all, somewhat far.

_I didn't get any specially bad vibes from the SPR team or the elderly woman with her assistant – was it Nakao? Naoko? – so they're alright, _I thought as we turned, the sound of chatter becoming closer. _I'm pretty sure, however, that the Pigman is suspicious. Their 'mentor' was obviously a fake, I mean, I've met Oliver Davis' father for God's sake!_

As we entered, we saw the groups separated on different levels of the table, some chattering more than others.

_I think I'll ring Martin and let him know that there's someone pretending to be his son,_ I decided. Nodding to myself, I walked towards the middle of the table, which happened to be empty.

Dinner was a simple affair, Monique and Hikaru chatted with me for a while, but I focused mainly on overhearing the others. I knew that the two-women team was thinking of feeling out the mansion before a séance, so I didn't worry much about them. The three men from the Emi Institute (or whatever he'd said, honestly, I didn't really believe anything from him) were planning on doing a walkthrough tomorrow as well.

Shibuya's team was definitely the loudest, but they didn't say much about their plans for work. The two dark haired (and glass-less) men from the group talked quietly and seriously, which made me raise one eyebrow. I'd felt that maybe the leader was a bit young, but what if it was a stand-in? I pulled one of my necklaces out from under my shirt, and whispered quietly to it. '_Lend me your ears, Mamotsu'_.

"If we're separating into teams, I think we should send out Takigawa and Yasuhara with Mai to get the temperature readings," the youngest one said. Narumi, if I'm not mistaken, although my instinct told me that it was wrong.

"Then Hara-san shall be escorted by John-san?"

"Indeed. Matsuzaki-san should accompany them, I don't want her complaining later."

"Are we setting up thermal and night vision cameras around the rooms?"

"It would be a good precaution, yes, but only if we have enough left after choosing the hot spots. I'm sure Miss Matsuzaki's charms will be enough,"

At that, the conversation stopped. _Well, aren't they just the cutest workaholics ever?_ I said, even if it was to myself, with a dripping sarcasm. Monique snorted, and it wasn't until then that I'd noticed she'd been practicing her telepathy on me. I gave her a pointed look but she just shrugged me off and explained to Hikaru.

By the time we were done, we walked back to our base alongside the SPR team. Hikaru had gotten pretty friendly with a certain kimono-wearing medium, who for some reason covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve to hide any reaction. _What's up with that?_ John accompanied them and laughed good-heartedly at some odd joke Hikaru told. I smiled at them.

Turning to Monique, I could see she was talking to who I presume was Miss Matsuzaki, and Shibuya. Said male kept on making passes at Monique, and although Matsuzaki – Ayako seemed to be her first name, from what the short haired brunette exclaimed – hit Shibuya every so often, I could see a hint of pink on Monique's cheeks, as well as a bit of shyness from her body language. _Oh boy, that guy's in for a rollercoaster, _I thought, _she's gonna have him wrapped around her little finger in no time._

"So, you guys are from Europe?" the short brunette turned to me suddenly, a beaming smile on her face. I reciprocated.

"Yeah, although we've spent most of our time specializing in Asia,"

"That's cool! So that's why you guys don't have much of an accent?"

"Yeah, we each have a couple of languages assigned to learn before leaving the branch," I said, and I could feel beams from someone's Death Glare my way. _They're good, if I was a wimp I'd totally have a chill_, "So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, silly me," she fake-hit her head with a fisted hand, "I'm Taniyama Mai, but you can call me Mai,"

I gave her my trademark dazzling smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Mai, I'm Alan Kraus, you can just call me Alan," she blushed for a moment, before looking confused, "Kraus is my surname, and I do believe it's rather complicated to pronounce in Japanese, though I don't mean to insult you."

She smiled, and waved it off. We were close to base, by now I could see the door at the end of the hallway, "So, where is the European uhh.. Psychic Research?"

I laughed, "Just call it ESPR, though it stands for European Society of Psychic Research, so you weren't that far off," I winked, and she blushed a beautiful shade of pink. _Boy, I'm way too good at pretending_.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly. I looked up to see the dark haired young man, Narumi, glaring daggers at me. I smirked his way, while Mai remained oblivious.

"Mai," said the dark haired man in one of the coldest voices I've ever heard, "I pay you to work, not to socialize,"

Said brunette fumed, "Why you narcissistic jerk, I was just-"

"Tea," he said, turning and entering his base. I put my hand on her shoulder, which diminished her mini – albeit quite justified – tantrum.

"It's alright, sometimes we have bossy co-work…ers…" It dawned on me that this wasn't the supposed boss, but rather Narumi, one of the 'assistants'.

"Uh, yeah, he's... He's the one who gives the checks out! Yeah! That's why, uh," she visibly fidgeted, trying to make up for her _bosses'_ mistake, "Coming!"

She left hurriedly, and the others followed suit, while I entered with Monique and Hikaru to our base.

"So, what's your big revelation, Lana?" Hikaru asked, after looking at my raised eyebrow.

"There's something fishy about SPR's boss…" then I glared, "And no nicknames when someone could hear us."

Monique sighed, "We just can't get a break with you, can we?" She shrugged and rolled out three very cushioned and very soft futons.

"Well, you want to hear it or not?" I asked exasperated. _Seriously, it's _because_ of me that we get everything done much faster, I don't see the problem!_ They nodded, Monique making herself comfortable on her futon while Hikaru started making some extra wards for base.

I told them what I'd heard thanks to Mamotsu, my owl familiar, as well as what I'd gathered from Mai. Monique filled me in on who was who: she said she couldn't see the boss ties between Shibuya and the others, and that rather they all saw Narumi as the boss. That there was a Monk, by the name of Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, who is a Shinto priestess, Lin, who was either an omnyouji or a familiar-holder like me, Shibuya Kazuya, who had no particular psychic ability, Narumi, a quite powerful PK wielder, John Brown, a Catholic priest ordained for exorcism, and Masako Hara, a showbiz medium with actual powers.

"What about Mai?" I asked Monique, knowing she'd probably done a small reading on all of them for me, as I tended to find it annoying to do so and concentrate on _not_ being caught doing it at the same time.

"She's an astral projector, and I think she has potential for being a medium, but there's also…" Monique trailed off, looking somewhat troubled.

"What?"

"She's got, like, a spirit hanging around her," she pressed her lips togethers, then continued, "It's not a bad spirit, in fact, I think it's trying to _help _her, but… It had an aura almost identical to Narumi's,"

The gears in my head started turning, and I quietly slid into my futon. I knew that Hikaru and Monique tried talking to me for a moment, but knew that I was too far gone in my thoughts to respond.

_So, almost identical souls? That doesn't happen unless… He had a twin. He had a twin, and is the actual Boss, most likely, of SPR? And SPR… Shibuya Psychic Research.. Society of Psychic Research… Isn't that too much of a coincidence? _

I saw, without really registering, that Hikaru was sticking the wards on every corner of the room, while seemingly answering something to Monique.

_Didn't Kaoru mention that Oliver was leaving BSPR to look for his brother? That he'd been murdered or something? And Martin told me that his younger son, Oliver, was a recluse, quite introverted and a bit of an egotistical prick… Well, not his exact words, but that's what he seemed to.. _

I widened my eyes.

"He's Oliver Davis," I whispered, Hikaru and Monique not paying any attention to me.

* * *

_.-+*+-._

* * *

Note: If anyone's interested in beta-ing this, I'd greatly appreciate it. I don't have time to re-read my chapters since I want to make them as long as comfortably possible for me, but I don't want them to be nonsensical. PM in any case! :D


	2. File 1: The Creepy Mansion - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Though I'd _love_ to own a certain dark and mysterious Lin Koujo ;)

* * *

_.-+*+-._

* * *

"Naru, what the heck!" Mai exclaimed to her real boss once inside the office.

Said renowned Narcissist looked at her coldly, but she brushed it off, too far gone in her rage, "First you make us _lie_ to people unnecessarily, and then you blow your own cover? Alan obviously noticed that something was up!"

Noll turned to the screen feed, not bothering to look at the pretty brunette, "It isn't my fault if you're not competent enough to do anything other than flirting,"

"Why you-!" my fists shook a bit by my side, until Mai cooled off slightly, "You're just dumping the fault on _me_ because you _know_ that you screwed up!" she smirked triumphantly, _What 'cha going to say to _that_, eh, Naru?_

"Mai, if you're done with your monologue, then go with John-san to the kitchen," Naru said, looking up from some papers that Lin had handed him.

The brunette looked confused for a second, "Why?"

Noll looked at his assistant and stated flatly, "I see your brain cells are currently vacationing, as the answer would be obvious. Tea, Mai."

John-kun dragged a fuming teenage girl out towards the kitchen before she could kill Naru – or at the very least, shout some pretty nasty profanities his way. _Why is he so utterly infuriating? Sure, I may not have graduated and started a whole business like him, but that doesn't mean he's almighty! _

As fate would have it, Alan was exiting through his base door as well.

POV Change

"Hello again, Brown-san, Mai-chan," smiling charmingly towards them, I followed the two.

"Hi Alan-san, we're just going to the kitchen to make some tea," John said politely, his boyish charm pulling through without him meaning to, "And just John is alright, mate!"

I laughed goodheartedly, "Alright then 'just John', guess we're going the same way. I'm going to make my team some hot chocolate before heading to bed,"

"Oh, you guys aren't doing a walkthrough or anything?" Mai asked, her bright cinnamon-coloured eyes widening slightly.

I shrugged, "Nah, we're finishing with the setup of our gadgets, and tomorrow we'll do a walkthrough. We have a security system so that we won't get lots here."

"Oh! Makes sense," Mai smiled politely, tending to her tea.

By then, we'd already reached the make-shift kitchen that was closest to us, which had a grand total of 3 windows going apparently nowhere, and a half-finished set of stairs that was inconveniently – or conveniently, depending on how you saw it – placed under the table.

While Mai had her own teapot set that she was preparing, I set my own as well, pouring the water and the milk powder. I couldn't help but notice that while John was quiet, he was helping Mai and being over-all a gentleman.

Mai made to grab the teapot and set it on the tray when her feet tangled between themselves and she began to fall. By the ways things looked like, she would get a scalding burn on her unprotected legs – well, she _was_ wearing a miniskirt, and that was very much her fault – if I didn't help her.

Thanking silently to whatever God decided to give me quick reflexes and good agility, I grabbed Mai by her torso, just under her chest, and flung her and myself backwards from the momentum.

"Itaaii~" I heard her mutter, and I quickly looked from the spilled hot water to the small brunette I had now between my legs, "Eto…"

John reacted the quickest of all of us, quickly overstepping the water, grabbing the teapot carefully, setting it next to the stove, and then coming to help us up. I could see a tomato-red Mai, _Aww, isn't she lovely? That's so cute, really. I know girls are supposed to be shy in Japan, but she's the only one I've encountered so far that wasn't throwing herself at me. _

"You okay, Mai?" I asked, concerned, at the same time that the blue-eyed blond spoke a "Are you alright, Taniyama-san?"

"Considering, I'm perfectly fine, although my finger hurts," she answered. I could see her blowing on her red thumb, before I gently grasped her hand and brought her to the sink.

"Keep it cold and under water," I said, putting her finger under the falling stream, "I'll handle the water, don't wor-"

"Thank you Alan," she said, smiling sheepishly at her klutziness. By then I couldn't hear her very well, since I was suddenly pulled from my body.

* * *

**Everything was dark. ****_Where am I?_**

**I could see a couple of glowing orbs floating upwards, some green, some yellow. I looked around me until I spotted a black figure fading into my view. I squinted my eyes and walked towards it. **

**_Wait—He looks identical to Oliver! _**

**A black haired, blue-eyed teenager who looked between 15 and 18 years of age stared at me dumbfounded. "Who are you? You're not Mai." **

**I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," then I sighed, an attitude would get me nowhere, "Sorry. I don't like being confused. I'm… uh…" **

**He raised an eyebrow, obviously noticing my hesitance at saying my name. I scoffed, "Alright, fine… I'm Alan Kraus. And I got pulled into Mai's, uh, I'm guessing this is her Astral Projection portal?" **

**The teenage boy studied me for a moment, before nodding, "It is her portal. But… Why do you have a male name?" **

**It was my turn to raise my eyebrow, ****_What's he getting at?_**

**"Well, obviously, I'm a guy," **

**"You have… a rather prominent chest and are wearing a skirt. Would you consider reassessing your statement?"**

**"I'm not—" I looked down.. ****_Oh my God, MY COVER! WHAT ON EARTH! I don't even _****have****_ this kind of skirt! Wait a minute, isn't that what Mai was wearing?_**

**My shoulders dropped and I facepalmed rather loudly – although I didn't have to deal with any pain!**

**"I… Ugh. Well, alright, I'm a ****_girl…_****" He raised his eyebrow again, and I contemplated strangling him before realizing he was, most likely, Mai's Spirit Guide. **

**"I'm Alana Cross, alright? But I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut on that, I need to stay off the ghost-hunting paparazzi or else I'm dead meat," I looked pointedly at him, "and in exchange, I'll keep quiet about you being Mai's Spirit Guy and Oliver Davis' very-much-dead twin brother," **

**He smiled charmingly, and if at any point I had thought that this was 'Narumi' or Oliver, this would've made me instantly change my mind, "I'd appreciate that, but as you could guess, I don't have anyone else to tell your secret other than Mai, and she's too good of a person to use that kind of information," **

**I nodded, "Well, I think I'll go back now, then," **

**I looked at him, and he stared blankly back at me. **

**"So…?"**

**"I can't send you back, if that's what you're asking me to do,"**

**"Why ever not?!"**

**"For one, I'm not your Spirit Guide, it could send you back to Mai's body if I sent you back the way I send her," **

**"Alright, very well, then where's the exit?"**

**"One of your shikis-"**

**"—Familiars, not shiki,"**

**"Yes, well, one of them is coming over to take you back to your body."**

**I silently fumed, but then sighed, "Sorry for being so incredibly rude. I'm normally pretty well-versed in the spirit realm, but this was too sudden for me, and I don't like not being prepared," **

**"I can see that," he chuckled, amused. I glared pointedly at him before he raised his arms in a surrendering motion. **

**"Whatever. Can I at least get your name? Your brother ****_would_**** get suspicious if I suddenly asked questions," **

**"Eugene Davis, though I prefer Gene," he took my hand and kissed it like a proper gentleman. I rolled my eyes, my firm mask washing away any possible traces of a blush. **

**_Master, I'm here,_** **I could hear Mamotsu through my telepathic link. **

**"Well, my ride back is here," I announced, looking towards the floating bright brown orb coming our way. **

**"It was a pleasure meeting you, perhaps not for the last time?"**

**I suddenly got a feeling, that this wasn't the last I'd see of him, so I smirked at him, "Perhaps. But next time will definitely be on my turf," I winked cheekily at him before grabbing one of the wings of a newly-formed owl next to us, and I felt as if I was falling into the abyss. **

* * *

"Alan! Oh my God, John, I'm not _that _heavy, am I?" a desperate Mai spoke in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Ah, well, Mai-san, I'm sure-" _Now that's hilarious, really, _every_ male out there _knows_ that if you answer to the 'am I fat' question wrong, there's hell to suffer_.

"I'm good, Mai, really," I said groggily, "Although if you can get off me, I'd appreciate it."

After I got on my feet, with the help of John and a lot of fussing from Mai, I realized that they had already set my hot milk and their hot water and it was ready to go. _So I wasn't gone for too long, alright._

"Mai? Mai! John! Where are you guys?" there was a faint male voice that sounded relatively far away, and Mai sighed.

"Seriously, I don't _always_ get in dangerous situations. Right, John?" she beamed at John, who tried to find something nice to say.

"Oh, but Mai, what would be the fun in that?" I said, pulling one of her stray hairs behind her ear and closing up on her, while pulling on my most charming smirk, "After all, the damsels in distress _always_ get saved by a handsome prince,"

By then, Mai was sputtering nonsense, her face looking like a stop sign. John wasn't too far behind, though I figured that him being a foreigner he'd be more familiar with _skinship_. I shrugged, and Matsuzaki and Takigawa entered.

The entering male raised an eyebrow at the sputtering teenage girl, before grinning mischievously. "Oh, jou-chan, we thought you were in trouble! Don't worry, we'll leave you to flirting, but you kids don't do anything I wouldn't!"

He grabbed a protesting red-headed female out, who proceeded to smack him repeatedly. I looked from the now-closed-again door, to the sputtering, shaking mess that was Mai, to a John that was covering his eyes and exhaling profoundly.

"Alright, sorry Mai, Hikaru rubs off on me sometimes," at her confused glance –_ she really is one-track minded, isn't she?_ – I explained, "He's the guy from our group, he used to be a real lady's man along with his twin, and after a while he just rubs off his attitude."

"Oh," said Mai, as if understanding, still lightly flushed. We started our way back to the base, chatting mindlessly while in the back of my mind I thought over what Gene had said. _I have this feeling that I _should_ trust Mai with my secret, but I doubt she'd come willingly and _alone_ to our base… Maybe…_ I looked at John.

"Would you two mind coming for a moment into our base? Or maybe after you give the tea to everyone? I…" I looked at both of them, who were silently analyzing me – _well, John is, I think Mai is just curious as to why_, "You could guess it's my sixth sense at work? I feel I need to tell you guys something,"

John nodded while smiling gently, and Mai beamed.

"Sure thing, Alan-kun! I just have to deliver the tea to my boss, and then I'll be right out with John,"

I smiled, relief coursing through me for some reason, "I'd appreciate that."

We parted our ways at the doors. I entered, and my team members looked at me curiously.

"What happened, Monique said Mamotsu left hurriedly and Mamoru was freaking out," Hikaru exclaimed. He was sitting on the couch of the base, a screwdriver in one hand, and a wireless device in the other.

"Well, I'll explain everything when Mai and John get here," at that, they both raised their eyebrows, "but first, I need you Mon to tell me what their powers are. Are you close enough?"

Mon closed her eyes briefly, then nodded.

"Alright, then tell me what you can," I said encouragingly.

"There's…. An omnyouji. I think it's the tall dude who was all serious," I nodded, but didn't interrupt in case she needed the concentration, "and there's… The other serious guy has an _amazing_ quantity of PK. It's, like, swirling around his core, but he keeps it tightly locked,"

I hummed, _so he IS indeed Dr. Oliver Davis,_ I thought,_ that clears up any doubts I had. _

"Then there's… A Shinto priestess, I think it's the red-headed woman. She has the same aura as Hikaru's mum,"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at this, but nonetheless chuckled and said, "My mother's a she-devil, are you sure you're not just sensing a demon?"

Mon shushed him and waved him off, "Then, the piercings-guy is a Monk, although his hair is a bit too long for that?" she tilted her head, then continued, "And Masako Hara is a medium, I think I got her attention without really meaning to. Though she's not saying anything,"

I nodded, "Then hurry before she has any reason to change her mind,"

Mon 'hmph'ed, but nodded, "Then there's a normal guy, he doesn't have anything particularly psychic about him. The blond guy is a… Wow, he's an _exorcist_? I think a Catholic priest, I've seen a similar aura like that at the Vatican," she frowned, "The girl with the ghost hanging around her seems to be an… Astral walker? I think she has more to it, but I'd have to be closer to really see it."

"That's alright," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and smiling gratefully at her when she opened her eyes, "Thanks, now… See, I get the feeling that I should –"

"Oh! You're getting you _spidey sense_, Lanie?" Hikaru joked.

"—should.. Seriously Hikaru? Anyway, I have this gut feeling that we're going to be seeing more of SPR after this, and I should tell Mai – honestly, John is part of the deal only because I doubt her boss would let her come alone to a den of wolves,"

Mon cleared her throat, and I looked at her skeptically, "What? You're just as bad as Kaoru and Hikaru with their devilish sexy twins routine. Admit it."

Monique spluttered indignantly, "But I don't like _chicks_!"

Hikaru got up immediately, and drew his phone from an inner pocket, "I beg to differ! I saw _quite a few_ college photos of you with some Jessicas, Amelias, and a certain red-headed Jacqueline—"

"Shut _up_, Hikaru! That was _college,_ for Pete's sake!"

"Oh dear, Hikaru, you know it's serious if _Pete_'s involved!"

"You're quite right, I bet if we-"

"Uh, excuse us?"

We all turned towards the door, looking at a grinning Mai and a slightly sheepish-looking John.

"We're he~re!" beamed Mai.

* * *

_.-+*+-._

* * *

"So…" Mai started.

We were all sitting on the futons, in a circle. Next to me were Monique and Hikaru, John sitting next to the latter and Mai next to the former. Mon, being the motherly fusser she is, made cups of hot chocolate for all five of us, despite Mai and John weakly protesting.

"I'll get to the point, since I'm guessing you guys don't have all night," I asserted.

John and Mai nodded slowly, and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Boss, we know you're not one for suspense. Just get on with it!" said the spiky-haired male to my right.

"Well, to start off, I kind of walked when we were in the kitchen," I said. Monique was obviously surprised, since she knew I was cautious when Astral walking, and Hikaru just motioned me to go on.

"Well, of course you walked Alan-kun, but did you tell them that you fainted?" Mai commented.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I meant that I _astral_ walked. When I touched you directly I was sent to your Astral portal," the poor girl looked so confused that I couldn't help but chuckle, to which she puffed.

"Okay, I didn't know you were relatively new to the trade," I sipped my chocolate, _yum!_, "Astral walking is when your soul leaves your body to go into the astral plane,"

"Oh, I see…" Mai looked slightly embarrassed for not knowing that, so I smiled reassuringly. Though I might've done it a bit _too _well, since she blushed a pretty scarlet colour and Hikaru snickered.

"Yes, so I was sent to your Astral portal, which is, well, like your astral home: where you first start off right after leaving your body and before you start traveling around the astral realm," I took on a more serious disposition before proceeding, "You see… Monique here is what I call a 'Seer'. She relies mostly on her ability to see mostly anything psychically related, get feelings, intentions, etc. And she saw… A soul that hovered – that _hovers_ – over you, Mai,"

She looked shocked and a little freaked out, "Wha-?"

"Wait, wait! Hold your horses, for one, it's not malicious, and for the other, I met him. Which is what I'm getting at," I looked at John now, "You're a priest, am I right?"

He nodded, but looked confused, "I am, but why is that—"

"I need you to swear on your, uh, Bible or whatever priests do to swear secrecy, because all I'm about to tell you has to be kept silent until… Well, until everything's revealed."

"A'right, I can swear to secrecy on my faith as long as non'e is hurt,"

"That's perfect. Well, you see, Mai, when I fainted, I was taken to _your_ Astral portal. It was all dark, with glowing orbs floating..?" I saw a sparkle of recognition, which just reassured me more of my theory, "And I met your spirit guide there,"

She widened her eyes a pink started flushing her cheeks, "I, ah, that's just a figment of my subconscious, really, so, uh-"

"Mai," I interrupted, "I'm not judging you, and I'm just telling you. Now, talking to your spirit guide led me to discover some things about… Narumi,"

Mai visibly paled, so I rushed, "While I know that your real boss was the jackass from earlier, I want you to know that I _do_ intend to keep quiet about it, I just want to talk to him. And for that, I need your help,"

"Sure thing, but why do you need John to keep quiet about it?"

"I figured that your boss doesn't know about your astral projection, since it feels relatively new to you, but I also needed to speak to John about something, later,"

Monique and Hikaru looked at each other, and gave me a pointed look that clearly said, '_weren't you telling them something else, too?'_

I sighed, "And… I should also tell you two something. I'm trusting you guys, you Mai from what Eu…Your spirit guide said, and John, I mean, you _are_ a priest, you're trustworthy right?"

"Of course, mate,"

"Well… My instincts tell me that I should trust at least _some_ of you guys in SPR, since I have a feeling that our paths are more tightly intertwined than you'd think," I sighed, "So it'd be a bad idea to start off our relationship by deceiving _all _of you… and while I would love to tell you all, I need to keep my identity a secret for as long as… Well honestly, forever,"

Mai looked confused, "Why? You're famous? I haven't seen you on TV though…"

I laughed, "Nah, I'm more of a… ah, research celebrity. You could say that _some_ people in our business are interested in my papers,"

Monique scoffed, and Hikaru rolled his eyes, correcting me immediately, "Honey, you're the next biggest thing next to Dr. Davis, get used to it," he pointed at me and looked at the two SPR members, "Little Hot-Shot here has the ghost hunting researchers raving, not to mention her powers keep growing, and-"

"I think they get the picture, Hikaru," I glared, and he just raised his hands, muttering '_just sayin' the truth'._

"Anyways, because of that, I go by an alias to try and live a normal life, you know?"

John nodded, "Of course, I can imagine it might be difficult to handle," Mai acquiesced as well, "We won't say a word,"

I sighed, then smiled gratefully, "Well, then you should guys know that my name's not Alan Kraus, but Alana Cross, one of the lead investigators from the European SPR,"

John looked surprised, "Wait, you're _Alana _Cross? Theoretician on Witchcraft and the basics of familiars and bounding souls in contracts?!"

In turn, I was shocked, _a _priest_ knows about my work? Wow,_ "Well, yeah… I didn't expect that many people reading my studies,"

Mai just looked shell-shocked, her face slowly forming into a red grimace, "You're.. you… _YOU'RE A **GIRL**?!" _

We flinched from her shriek, and deep down I just felt something drop to my stomach, "Mai…?" John asked tentatively. Said girl covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide open.

"I'm so sorry, I just – You were – But you look so _handsome_, though!" at this, she grew redder.

I gave her an impish grin, I really loved to rile girls up like this at times, and this was _gold_, "I know, Mai, this _is_ the perfect cover for me after all. Though I have to admit some girls fawning over me was annoying, I found you the cutest so far in my trip in Asia,"

"Eh, thank you? I mean – wait, I wasn't _fawning_ over you!"

"I'm not saying you were, I just found you the cutest out all the girls I've met so far," Monique cleared her throat, "Outside of ESPR, that is,"

"You should know that she's pansexual, so that's why she's so chill with everything," Hikaru piped in.

"P-pansexual?" Mai asked, and I could see the question marks popping around her head, and Hikaru continued.

"She doesn't really care about the gender, she's all 'what matters is what's on the _inside_, not what genitals we got when we were born', though I've never seen her date a girl,"

I waved my hands at him, "I love being a girl and everything, but they're too much of a hassle,"

I could see John's blush and his widened eyes, as well as a sputtering Mai talking to a smirking Hikaru, and I figured it was about time to go back to being serious.

"Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you would keep it to yourselves until the end of the case,"

Mai nodded and John muttered a small 'no problem'. We got up, leaving Hikaru and Monique to fluff out the futons and clean up the now-empty mugs. I showed them to the door, where I grabbed Mai for a second before she left, and she looked at me.

"If you don't mind, after the case, I'd like to teach you a few things," at this, she reddened incredibly fast, "about your _psychic_ abilities, Mai. You're incredibly pretty, but you're already fated to someone else,"

I don't know what possessed me to tell her that, since I normally didn't meddle in others' love affairs, but I had a feeling that I'd have to play _cupid_ for her. _Sometimes I don't know whether to be grateful for my powers, or just feel like it's all a drag._

After they'd left, we turned off the lights, and I squeezed between Hikaru and Monique to sleep.

By now, I really should be used to waking up to a shrill scream coming from my Medium friend.

_.-+*+-._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nooooooooooooooooo!"_ Monique shrieked next to me,

"Mon, MON!" I said, shaking her shoulders as I saw blood start to pool from her hair and neck, _where is _that_ coming from?_ "It's a DREAM! Pull out! MON!"

Monique shot up in her futon, sucking in a huge breath. Her hands shook as she pulled hairs out of her face, eyes still misty and glazed. I pulled her to my lap and hugged her to me, stroking her back and murmuring comforting words.

_How Hikaru can sleep through _that_ is freakin' unbelievable… Seriously…_

After a couple of minutes and a glass of water, Monique was relatively calm again. I didn't want to make her relieve whatever she _had_ seen or felt, but I knew from experience that she'd forget it by morning if she went to sleep without telling someone. I opened my mouth to speak but she motioned with her hand to stop. I immediately halted, and looked at her curiously.

"I'll tell you," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly, "Just give me a moment to pull myself together."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, rocking her slightly.

"I didn't see much," she began, sighing slightly, "But I could feel everything. I was a woman, I'm sure. I… didn't want to go somewhere? I think I was being kidnapped or taken against my will somewhere… I remember… At first, being confused, I think the situation was something I hadn't thought of possible or that would happen… As we kept going, I felt more anxious and panicked. Then I…"

"Take your time, hun," I said, while pondering slightly over what she'd said so far.

_So if it wasn't a visual… vision (if that makes any sense), then it could be pre-cognitive or post-cognitive… If it's the latter, we have to up our precautions and I should tell Mai and the other groups in case it's a vision of the future. _

"I was utterly scared," she continued, ripping me from my thoughts, "I was… so afraid, so lonely so miserable… I can remember thinking or hearing '_I don't want to die'_ but I honestly couldn't tell if it was me or someone else,"

I nodded, silently taking mental notes for after she fell asleep, "Then I… felt something on my arms and legs… I was trapped on something… and someone pulled my hair… I felt like my neck was going to break, and I suddenly saw in the fog of darkness a… butcher knife… They… they,"

"I think I understand what happened, Mon, you don't have to continue," I told her, taking her hand and squeezing her reassuringly, but she continued anyway.

"They put the knife on my throat… I felt how she _died_, Lanie. It was… It was _awful_!"

I hugged her to my chest and rocked us back and forth as she sobbed on my chest. Discreetly, I looked at my watch, reading a green _5.48am_ on the screen. After a couple of minutes of comforting and reassuring the 21 year old, she fell asleep and I got up.

_Well, I'm already up, might as well take a shower and set things up._

I gathered my bathing essentials from the large duffel bag I'd brought, and went towards the main table of the room. There, I swiftly turned on two wireless walkie-talkies, put one next to Mon, and took the other with me. I left a small note on the table to let them know where I was in case they woke up. _Unlikely, since Hikaru sleeps like a rock until 7 and Mon is probably exhausted from the dream._

I walked towards the rooms, passing by a couple of cameras, _probably SPR's_, I thought. After entering the first bathroom, I quickly took a hot shower, then proceeded to get dressed (binding my chest, but not enough that I wouldn't breathe), and walked back to base with my short hair still slightly damp. As I passed the closed doors that I assumed were the assigned rooms for everyone, one of them opened. I was suddenly face to face with the infamous (_Okay, maybe not infamous. He's famous, period_) Oliver Davis.

* * *

_.-+*+-._

* * *

**A/N**: In case some people haven't heard of this (I didn't until _today_ and I'm so shocked that I didn't see anyone mentioning it on FFN), Ono Fuyumi decided to do a sequel of sorts to Ghost Hunt! You can find up to Chapter 5 scanlated in English in Mangafox and other sites, but I think there's up to Chapter 9 in Chinese scanlations... The name is **Akumu no Sumu Ie - Ghost Hunt**. I didn't really read the manga, so I'm not sure where it picks up. ^-^ But hey! More Naru and Mai is _always_ a good thing in my book!


	3. File 1: The Creepy Mansion - Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I managed to finish this chappie. I think I'll be updating weekly, but things are hectic around my house these days so I don't know how long the content will be... I'll try my very best though!

Reviews are really appreciated! Keep 'em coming ;D (Don't be a meanie though, that'll hurt my and Alana's feelings, and the twins might just shut you out of their sexy twincest-ish world).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did, there's a 50% chance that I might've tried to make it as long as Bleach or One Piece. ;D

* * *

You know those times when you're watching horror movies, where the protagonists gets close to a suspicious place or person, the camera zooms in on the objective, the music's tempo picks up and becomes stressful, only to show a cat or something completely and utterly banal?

That sums up how it felt those seconds – _it felt like years if you ask me _– where I passed by Oliver Davis on the hallway. I expected some big confrontation, some kind of response, at least a nod of recognition? _Hell, even a glare would've been fine. I feel like I'm invisible all of the sudden. _

Before _that_ particular trail of thought could develop into something potentially harming or embarrassing, I speed walked back to the base. I shuffled towards the computers and booted it up. Glancing at my phone, which sat next to the computer on the table, I quickly took note of the time. _6:07a.m._ I silently cheered at beating my record for short showers, before getting serious and starting up work.

_'Alright, so… I'll just start up the wireless programs… If this computer ever lets me through past these reminders…. Why doesn't Hikaru just uninstall all of this crap? Ugh, it _froze!_'_ I thought as I sat in front of the screen, '_Well.. There! Great… Now, the program's booted up… Hmm… The transmitter? I wonder where Hikaru put that…' _

I rummaged through the black case which had all our machines and techs, _'Maybe I should consider asking ESPR to give Hikaru a raise, this all looks the damn same to me_'

I shrugged and put all back in the case, deciding just to arrange the specs in their corresponding carrying bags (small pouches that hung from our necks, containing a small camera that read IR, thermal and nightvision, some espace for extra batteries, and a small microphone). I searched through the bags for the AA batteries and sorted them into the pouches, then left it neatly placed in the almost-empty table. I tidied up the bags and the small kettle and mugs, and sighed as I plopped on the nearest couch. _This is so boring, I'm almost tempted to go and explore by myself_.

I immediately scolded myself for my childishness, when I suddenly heard a knock on the window. I looked towards where the sound came from, and I could see from the small bit of daybreak a silhouette on the tinted window. _Burglars? Nah, they wouldn't announce they're coming. Plus, this _is_ a freakin' haunted house, as far as people are concerned, so they're probably not going to come here often._

I quickly grabbed my duffel bag and whipped out my .44 gun, cocking it back and checking the load. I deftly went to the window and silently unlocked it, waiting for a response. Opening it slowly, I was about to face whatever was out there when _brrr…. Brrr.._

….

_'Is that my phone? Right _now_? Can it get any more impertinent?'_ I shook my head and closed the window before re-locking it. I walked back to the table – _still silent, mind you, you never know what kind of sickos are out there_ – and flipped the screen open.

_Smexy Twin #2 – Kaoru-kun_

Underneath the name, a photo of the twins smiling handsomely at the camera whilst shirtless. _When did they change it again? Ugh, I swear…_

I answered before he hung up.

"'Sup Kao-chan?"

"_Boss_, you _know_ I hate being called that. Only when I was back in high school was I called that. And only because a _sempai_ insisted on it!" Kaoru whined from the other end.

Sigh, "A'right, what's up sweet buns? You normally don't call me when you're studying up." I was, of course, saying the truth. Whenever he was 'absorbing information' on seminars or sojourns, you could die in a car crash and he wouldn't know until it was over. He was, if anything, focused. Thankfully, he was the more mature twin (not by much, but there _was_ a difference).

"Yeah… I had a dream," I widened my eyes, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue, "It was about your case. Which is, coincidentally, why I'm calling. I was at the window, and I know you boss. You probably would've shot me,"

I sweatdropped and laughed, "Yeah, ok," I hung up, and made my way to the window.

There, in all his spiky-red-haired glory, was Kaoru Hitachiin. He wore beige slacks, a purple button up shirt, and a short-sleeved checkered sweater. The twins were incredibly fashionable, as well.

"Come on in," I extended my hand and pulled him into the room.

Once we were seated comfortably on the sofa, Kaoru laying his head on my lap, he began to explain his dream.

"This is going to be extremely _not_ helpful, but I think it's safer to be all together for this one case," I nodded and he continued, "There are going to be two disappearances before the case is over. Don't ask me _how_ it's going to end, I couldn't see it. I don't know _who_ is going to disappear either, though, but at least it's something to work on,"

I kept quiet, looking ahead, "How sure are you that they're going to disappear before the end of the case?"

"Absolutely positive,"

"Hmm…"

"Whatcha plannin', _boss_?"

"How to warn people effectively. I think that Pig-man is going to pretend that I'm just a kid vying for attention, but I have more hope for the others… Although the boss of SPR _does_ seem to have a dislike for me. Or it could be just plain jealousy,"

At this, Kaoru raised an eyebrow. I, lost in thought, started playing with his spiky, but still silky smooth hair.

"What exactly happened since you guys got here?"

"Hmm, I was being friendly to one of the assistants and he got all macho-possessive on me. I only smiled at her, I didn't even try to make a pass or anything," the older twin scoffed and I glared at him, "Seriously! I mean, she _is_ cute but I was just curious about her psychic circumstances,"

"So you assume the boss got jealous? Maybe he was just being protective."

"'Karu-kun was totally hitting on another of his colleagues and he didn't bat an eye at _him_. And he's totally _worse_ than me!" I was outraged, but Kaoru just laughed.

"Alright then, I trust you _boss_,"

I huffed, then remembered something, "Say, you met the Davis' when you were in England for the Witchcraft history assembly right?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there, Mr. Impatient," the red-headed huffed, but kept quiet, "I want to know who from the Davis' family you met…?"

"Hmmm," Kaoru brought a hand to his chin in a pondering position, "I met Martin Davis, of course, since he arranged the whole thing, and I met his wife…"

"So you didn't meet Oliver Davis or his twin?"

"Well, I met Eugene Davis, but I thought you didn't really specially care about Dr. Oliver Davis?"

"There's a fake here pretending to be him, and the real deal – or at least, who I _think _is the real deal – is pretending to be someone else,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could let me know if I'm right at breakfast,"

"Sure thing, _boss_. But I want something in return,"

I rolled my eyes, but extended my palm, which he took, "Deal,"

His smirk told me that I would probably regret this for a very, _very_ long time.

* * *

_.-+*+-._

* * *

After Hikaru woke up and I manage to revive Monique from her dead-sleep (she's always extremely tired after one of _those_ visions), we went to the dining hall again for breakfast.

It was a simple meal, consisting of miso soup, some rice, and omelet bits. I ate to be polite, but deep down I knew Hikaru and I would scarf down a couple of our ramen cups and sweets from our junk food stash. I explained the circumstances to Ohashi-san about Kaoru, and he acquiesced, albeit a bit concerned that a young man could infiltrate the Manor's security so easily. I told him that Kaoru was just especially sneaky, as it came as part of his job (he helped Hikaru with research when we were back in Europe).

When the SPR group came in, I nudged Kaoru who quickly scanned the small crowd and gave me a firm, but discrete, nod. _Hmm, so the great Oliver Davis is posing as an assistant? This is rich, I can't wait to get Madoka in on this. _I paused in my trail of thought, _Maybe Madoka _is_ behind all of this? I'll give her a ring before it's too late in England and see what she's up to._

We finished our meal and set out to do temperature checks, running into a Mai, the monk named Houshou Takigawa, and 'Kazuya Shibuya' (I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking for his real name).

The rest of the day went quite peacefully, while I figured that the best way to warn the other researchers was when Ms. Igurashi and her assistant Suzuki did her séance later in the evening.

* * *

_.-+*+-._

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru stayed back in base while Mon and I went to the two-women team's séance. I rolled my eyes at their excuse to back out.

'_But boss, we _need_ to catch up! We don't know what could happen to each other any moment now! We could _die_!' _

_'Yeah, well, you're upping your chances by staying back, by yourselves, while everyone else is in Suzuki's séance' _I had admonished, _'Not to mention, Kaoru, _you_ said two people were disappearing. Guess how many idiots are staying here?'_

_'But boss, you know it's _scary_'_ Hikaru had whined, _'I can't handle scary stuff!'_

I sighed, _those kids will be the death of me, not to mention they're _older_! The world stopped making sense such a long time ago… Sigh…_

I saw Oliv- I mean, _Narumi_ return to the room with a IR or thermal camera. I still had a hard time believing that Minumi-san (who I still prefer to call Pigman, but for politeness' sake I've learnt his name) is considered successful in his career when he _obviously_ lacks some professional knowledge on the field.

Mon elbowed me, drawing me out of my reverie, when the lighted candle started flickering and Suzuki started writing like a madwoman. As the light flickered out and everything became dark, I quickly signed with my hands and reached out to one of my familiars.

_'Mamotsu, lend me your sight'_

I immediately could make out the form of Pigman hiding under the table, _Coward_, when suddenly Mai turns around.

"Who are you?!"

I look towards where she's looking, but there's no one there, so I approach her. I whisper on her ear, '_It's Alan, don't freak out'_ before putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back. _Her powers may be stronger than I realized, or maybe it's just a side effect of having Eugene Davis as her spirit guide? I'm really looking forward to the end of this case to see what it is. _

As the monk chanted towards the wall, there was a thud on the ceiling which rocked the chandelier. Mai turned on her spot and I hugged her to myself, in an attempt to comfort her. _Man, she's adorable!_

It grew quiet, and the lights were turned on by Oli-_Narumi_. _Keep yourself in check, Alana, you don't want your big mouth to be your downfall_.

"Are you alright?" asked Ms. Igurashi to her assistant, who rubbed her hands but nodded shakily. Pigman was still under the table, shaking pitifuly, and the step-in SPR boss sat in the chair looking not too shaken despite the situation. _If anything, that kid's got some balls._

I nodded Mon towards the papers, and she brought the one she was holding towards me. I looked at her quizzically, after all I wasn't as well-versed in reading Japanese as the twins or her.

"All these say 'Help me'" she clarified, while Narumi talked. I let out a small 'Oh', and turned to everyone, who confirmed what my friend had stated.

"This one's different," said the monk, who lift up a paper written in red ink.

'_It says 'I don't want to die', Milady,'_ piped in Mamotsu. I mentally nodded, and thanked him for his help before telling him to pull out.

I hadn't noticed that by then I was stroking Mai's hair – _really, the girl's such a cutie, I wish she was my little sister!_ – when someone cleared their throats. Naru – _the best compromise between Narumi and Oliver, since Noll is supposed to be the nickname for Olivers right?_ – was glaring daggers at me before telling something to 'Kazuya Shibuya' who promptly spoke.

"Well, we'll be going back to review the footage," he spoke, a smile with a somewhat evil glint, and he arranged his glasses, so that the light reflected off of them, "Mai, if you would please stop clinging to Kuraus-san, and prepare some tea, I'd appreciate it,"

Mai immediately jumped away from me, red-faced and sputtering, "No, I wasn't – that is, I – Alan-san was just—"

"It's alright, Shibuya-san," I addressed him directly, "I was the one who offered, not to metion who would mind having such a cute young lady clinging to oneself?" I gave him a wolfish grin before heading out with Monique, who tried to snicker as quietly as possibly, and was failing immensely.

Before I closed the door, I winked at Mai, who pouted and puffed her cheeks, and made sure to look at Naru as haughtily as possible. _Serves you damn right for being a controlling freak, even if Mai likes you. _

* * *

Remeber to R&R!


	4. File 1: The Creepy Mansion - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. I'm still working on becoming a billionaire to buy and restart the series. Soon, though, soon!

* * *

The morning proved to be difficult as the twins were almost inseparable from their beds. Monique had been grumbling about stomach pains since she woke and I had an insufferable wavy bed-head.

The night before had not been very fortuitous, as most of our recordings had been similar to Suzuki's séance – we had quite a few EVPs (that stands for Electronic Voice Phenomena) with agonizing 'Help' pleas – and with only one out-of-the-ordinary thermal reading on one of the rooms close to the center of the mansion.

When we got to the dining hall, it didn't get any better. Aside from the obvious lack of food on the table – not that I minded terribly, I don't care much for Japanese breakfast – the inconsolable Ms. Igurashi made my heart drop to my stomach for a moment.

"When did you last see her?" questioned Naru straight-faced, as we entered the room.

"This morning," Ms. Igurashi lifted her face from her hands, "I woke up once, it was around day-break, I think, and Suzuki was sleeping right there."

"Do you know what time it was?" said elder lady shook her head slowly, "When did you get up this morning?"

"Seven o'clock,"

"Okay," Monk said, "So we can say she's been missing for the last three hours, at least-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ohashi-san came in, "I questioned the staff to see if anyone might've seen her last night or early this morning, but so far there's no news. I just recently checked the front door and it's still locked, so…"

"So we can probably assume that she didn't go outside…" the fake-Shibuya asserted, but slowly all the voices just faded out.

"Oh no, Suzuki has very bad eye-sight…"

_I didn't warn anyone…_

'_It isn't your fault, darling,'_ Monique's voice soothed me in the back of my head, probably detecting the direction my thoughts were headed the moment the conversation began, but it was useless.

_I was too wrapped up in playing around with Oliver Davis and Mai… I was careless, and someone might die because of my carelessness…_

'_Honey, you couldn't help it; it happens'_ Monique spoke again.

"Wait, boss, so you mean to say you forgot—" Kaoru's raspy voice was like a bucket of cold water over my body, and I shot up from the seat I had unconsciously taken.

"I have to go," I said in a voice not much higher than a whisper, and sped out of the room.

"Wait, boss, what happened, I—"smack, "Ouch! Mon, what the hell?"

"You're an insensitive prick at times, _that_'s what!" Monique's angry voice reverberated on the hallway.

_A woman can die and it's my carelessness that's going to kill her!_

'_Darling, you know that's not true,'_ Mamotsu's gentle voice appeared.

_Yes it is! Kaoru told me, Monique had the dream, and I was goofing off and messing around instead of warning people! _

'_It was written in the Fates, you could not have changed that,'_ Mamoru's haggard and rough voice came through.

_I sure as hell could have tried! I could have done ANYTHING! I slept like a baby with the knowledge that someone might die, how can I not feel like an awful person? _

'_What you all are facing is beyond your powers, and whether you warn them or not is not going to influence the outcome'_ Mamoru stated.

'_Beside, you're not God to take on such burdens on your soul'_ piped in Mamoyu. Is this some kind of familiar intervention?

'_Your feelings are projected onto us, we're just worried,'_ Mamotsu explained.

'_Also, you might want to go back to base before you encounter something… less than pleasant'_ Mamoru interjected.

Taking into account that Mamoru's strength was in protecting me, if he wanted me to keep from something, I should really listen to him. My ice-dragon familiar had not been wrong so far, and I wasn't about to start doubting him. And while I knew I could count on Mamoyu in case the worst happened, my banshee familiar was extremely destructive. Mamotsu, my owl familiar, was the most gentle of the bunch, and could probably help me get out of trouble if the need arose, though I hoped it wouldn't get there. His energy would be depleted and he would be useless for a couple of days.

_Alright, Mamotsu, can you guide me back to base? I think I'm slightly lost…_

At this, my familiar sighed, '_Let me light the way, but be quick about it Hun, I've got a bad feeling already'_

_Sure thing!_ As I focused on the hallways where I came from, I could see a luminescent string. Not doubting for a second that it was Mamotsu's, I immediately started running as I followed the almost-imperceptible string. A shiver ran down my spine as I could feel a couple of eyes on my back, and I was about to turn my head around – _while still running, mind you, I've seen my fair share of horror movies and I am _not_ about to do the dumb things they do_ – when Mamotsu practically screeched in my mind.

'_Don't even_ think_ about turning around now, girl, or so help me I will make every next bubble bath simply hell for you'_

_Wow! What's gotten _your _panties in a twist? _

At this, Mamoyu cackled and Mamoru decided to make me feel less out-of-the-loop.

'_The… entity has an eye on you, and Mamotsu would rather not have you possibly hypnotized or compromised psychically in any way.'_ His rough voice resounded in my head.

Mamotsu huffed, _'And I resent your expression. I was a _man_ in my past lives, not a woman. I did _not_ wear _panties_'_

I laughed, and as I rounded the corner I could see the double doors to SPR's and my base. I slowed down to a quick walk, opened the door, and closed it shut behind me with a small _thud_.

"Where on _Earth_ did you go, you brainless, hot-headed, god complexed _brat_?!" came the bellowing from Monique as soon as I raised my eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru were huddled up in a corner of the couch, obviously having been subjected to the wrath of Momma-bear-mode Monique.

"I… uh… Wanted to get some fresh air?" I gulped. The only reason I wasn't in charge of the group, after all, was because I was the youngest – read: most brash out of the 4.

"That's bull, Alana!"

"Hey, keep it down, the others—"

"I don't give a rat's_ sorry behind_ about the others," she said in a really, _really_ threatening whisper. _Uh-oh_.

"I'm sorry? I mean, nothing _happened,_ so I don't see what the big fuss is…"

"Oh, you don't, do you now? Let me put it _crystal clear_ for you then. _Sit_ down, young lady, _now!_"

I meekly nodded and sat on the opposite end of the couch where the twins where still huddled. I mentally scoffed, but then realized that I wasn't better off in this case. In fact, out of the three, I had probably the worse situation. _Lucky brats_.

"First, you stalk off to God knows _where_, because the moment we leave the dinning hall, it's like you've freaking _vanished_! Then, we start looking for you everywhere, even having to ask help from the guys at SPR, and _I _had to deal with the bundle of pleasantness that is what's-his-face _Narumi_. Okay?"

I was going to speak but Monique just raised a hand motioning me to stop me.

"A girl has already gone missing, and then you take off _by yourself?!_ You might've been called a prodigy back in Europe, but you act like a child sometimes!"

"I—"

"Don't even! Shush! I get it, you felt bad, but get _over_ yourself, Lanie, you can't save_ everyone_."

I looked down. I knew what she was talking about, but the past was something I didn't like to dwell on.

"Now, we're going to the SPR base and tell them you're safe, and then you're going to _apologize_."

"What? Why?!"

"Because they put the place upside down with me to help find _you_, why else!"

"Still! They had to look for Suzuki as well, why should _I _have to go apologize?"

"You are and that's the end of it!"

"There's no way in hell I'm—"

"You are going to _apologize_ or so help me, I'm going to throw away your breakfast stash!"

I looked at her, horrified. _She wouldn't._

"Don't look at me like that. Yes, I _would_. Now, get up. You two, sissies, get up!"

She looked at the twins, who jumped a bit, in fright. They meekly nodded and got up. I huffed, and walked to the door. _Why the heck did she need to ask SPR for help? Darn it. _

We knocked on the door, and the Monk opened the door.

"Hey there—Alan! You're safe!"

I grumbled under my breath, but then gave an apologetic smile. He motioned us to get in, and no sooner than that Mai threw herself at me in a hug.

"I knew you'd be okay! I told everyone, but they just wouldn't _believe_ me." She huffed, and I smiled, patting her head.

Monique cleared her head, and I couldn't help but sigh. _Damn her motherly side, I thought I was done with that after I'd gotten my job._

"I'd like to apologize for worrying you all and having wasted your time…" I said.

"Nonsense," the Takigawa-san was the first to pipe in, "Of course we'd look for you!"

"After all," the priestess added, "We were also looking for Suzuki-san."

"In any case, your disappearance did in fact help the drive of our employees," the fake-Shibuya said with a smile, and he adjusted his glasses, "We manage to discover a possibly important item during our search, and the fact that Naoko Suzuki-san wasn't in any of the accessible rooms."

I could see from behind him that Naru was glaring daggers at me, and that the other stoic man – he _could_ be Korean or Chinese, because he doesn't look particularly Japanese – was typing away at his computer.

When Monique was about to respond, there was a light knock on the window, and a bright silhouette could be seen on the window. Mai, who was still at arms' length, creeped closer.

"G-ghost?!" she stuttered out. _Seriously. Kawaii much? _

The older priestess could be heard saying the same thing. I could only mentally regret not carrying my gun on me, when the window opened and pink hair could be seen.

"Hello, there!" a cheery and slightly high-pitched woman's voice followed the pink-haired Madoka into the room.

_Madoka?! So I was totally right! _

'_It isn't becoming of you to brag, darling'_ Mamotsu commented.

_Well, too bad. I'm not trying to.. become? Seriously, what's up with that phrasing? _

Mamoyu scoffed, _'I think the Seer was right, you _are _a child at times'_

I mentally rolled my eyes, and Madoka paused as she looked at me. She raised an eyebrow, I mimicked the gesture. She grinned and I mentally shuddered – _Madoka's grin is a foretelling sign of despair and misery_ – and stepped towards me. Mai, scratch that, everyone in the room looked back and forth between the two of us until Madoka sprung into action and jumped me.

_Not like that, _pervs. _She literally_ jumped_ and wrapped her arms around me._

I sighed, "How are you, Madoka?"

She pouted, "Mou, Allie-kins, I told you to call me Maddie!"

I could practically see everyone with question marks popping around their heads, much like Mai, except for Naru who kept a very guarded but thoughtful expression and Lin, who had stopped typing and was now looking at the two of us.

"And _I_ told you to stop calling me Allie-kins. It makes me feel emasculated," I fake glared at her.

She scoffed, but that was probably to hide a chuckle, "And what, not even a hug? I totally helped you out with the older staff to let you four come _alone_ to Japan! You should be grateful to your elders," she mock reprimanded me. She did, indeed, help me get through the thick-headed board leaders of ESPR, since they were reluctant to let four of their best – and decidedly the best team – in the Society out of the continent.

I rolled my eyes, then truly smiled at her and engulfed her in a bear hug. She knew of my cross-dressing state, and she also loved to play match-maker – with both _males_ and _females_, which made me want to avoid her most of the time.

"How come you're here, though?" I asked her, trying to pry anything out of her. She was, if anything, a good secret keeper, but I was hoping she would at least give me _something_ to work with, "I thought you were staying at the British Society, helping Dr. Martin with the new branches?"

I had switched to English on the last sentence. I discreetly looked around, helped by none other than Mamotsu on the task, and realized that the Priest, Naru, the stoic man, and possibly the Monk would understand me.

Madoka's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but I caught it. _So she doesn't want them to know about… Oliver? They really don't know… And she's in on the whole secret identity, huh… _

"I'll drop by your base and tell you all about it, 'kay!" she switched back to Japanese, still her cheery self although a small note of worry could be detected. I saw the brush-off and my team left the SPR base.

I paced around the room, waiting for Madoka to show up; if she even _was_ going to show up, that is. I had caught up the more devious twin – Hikaru – and Monique.

"So the bundle of _joy_ is none other than Dr. Oliver Davis?" said girl seemed flabbergasted at the thought.

"Yup. Also, the boss is obviously a fake – did you do a background check on him, Kaoru?"

Hikaru looked at his twin, surprised that he hadn't shared the detail with his younger brother.

"Yes, _boss_!" Kaoru looked at his scowling replica, "Oh, don't be like that Karu-chan, boss told me to keep it on the down low until she was sure _and_ called Madoka," at that he chuckled, and looked at me, "Guess there's no point in doing that _now_, is there, Boss?"

I rolled my eyes, the gears in my head turning, "What did the report say?"

Hikaru made some comment about how I was a slave-driving _female dog_, at which point I glared at him, to which he hid behind his brother.

"Well," Kaoru cleared his throat and got serious, "From the different possibilities, I narrowed it down to a teenage boy by the name of Yasuhara Osamu, who goes to high school and is at the top of the exams lists. I'm not sure what his area of expertise is, since: one, he doesn't have any signs of psychic powers from what little of his life we could gather and two, Mon said he was the one who wasn't psychically gifted.

I rubbed my chin in contemplation. _So the fake boss is Yasuhara Osamu. He must be a researcher, then. Although I'm surprised he took off from school like that, given what I know from the Japanese educational system he must be one hell of a smart kid. _

The twins were now in their own world, while Monique was busy talking heatedly on the phone with someone. _By the sound of it, it's Adrien, and they're breaking up. Huh. Well, I didn't expect it to last long with her in another continent. _

There was a knock on the door, and Madoka made her way in.

"So, how are you, Alana?" she sat down on one of the chairs of the small desk table we had. I followed suit.

"I'm good, though I would've loved to know you were around town,"

"Well, you know me," she winked at me, and I laughed at her childishness, "I actually didn't expect you guys to be invited to this case,"

"What? We're super smart and super good at our job," Hikaru whined, "Plus, look at us,"

They started doing their brotherly-love routine, and we just ignored them. Monique was still on the phone, though she managed to nod Madoka's way in a sign of apology.

"So, I'm guessing you're the one who put Oliver Davis up to all this?"

She looked slightly surprised, but regained herself shortly. _Most adults in the industry _do_ consider me a prodigy, this shouldn't surprise her_. She sighed, rubbing her eyebrows, "I guess I should've expected you to figure it out. Two days? You work _fast_, girl, let me give you that,"

I shrugged it off, but moved on in what I presumed were more serious matters, "Alright, this is the deal. Mai and John-san know about this whole she-he shenanigan,"

"What?" she interjected, obviously confused, "I mean, they seem like nice kids, but I thought you meant to keep your identity under wraps _because_ of psychics!"

"Yeah, well… I guess I need to start from the beginning. I met who I think was Gene," at this, Madoka flinched, and I grimaced apologetically. I'd forgotten that she and the Davis' family were really close.

"Anyways," I continued after a somewhat uncomfortable silence, "I met him in the astral plane. He's the one that clued me in the whole Naru-Oliver Davis-Shibuya Kazuya thing that's going on. Though I don't think that was his intention…"

"After that, I got one of those premonitory feelings. And it pretty much told me to get chummy and comfortable with the whole SPR crew because we're in for a long ride together. _How_ever, the tall stoic dude and Naru are going to be a couple of tough cookies, I can sense it,"

Madoka laughed at this, "Yeah, they definitely are. But I can always butter up Lin-kun. Naru, however, you'll have to work on. That kid is pretty closed off, and guarded. But then again, he lost his other half, so I can understand how he feels,"

"That's not really true…"

Madoka looked at me like I'd grown two heads, "What do you mean? Of course it is, he saw it in a psychometric vision,"

I gasped, "No…"

Madoka smiled sadly, "Yeah, that's part of why he's like that. He may be tough to crack, but even though he's going to be pretty rude to you, please just let it go? I know that you can make arguments get pretty ugly, and he doesn't need that right now…"

"Madoka," I inhaled, and worded my words very carefully, "Not all is what it seems. I… I won't go batshit crazy on him, don't worry about that, but…"

I sighed, "I can't say anything. Heck, I don't _know_ anything right now. But this is going to be one hell of a rollercoaster. And I don't think I'd be able to handle one of these after Alexis,"

She looked at me with that pity-smile, which I tended to hate, but got used to it since people did it without meaning to hurt me. "I get it, don't worry, I don't want to push you to do anything, just… Do what it feels right. Except murder," she glared playfully, "I _know_ you'll want to, but please, don't,"

"Don't worry, the paperwork would be too much of a hassle," I joked back.

After that, she caught me up to the ESPR gossip, then chatted with the twins and Monique for a bit before leaving the Mansion.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I'm making it up to you guys! After I re-check my next chapter, I'll post it right up! So it'll be a double update (unless it gets late at which point I'll end up updating very early _tomorrow_).

Remember to Review! Reviews makes me happy Also, makes me feel like people actually read it. This is technically the first fic that I've worked on both plot, chapters, and steady (relatively steady) update cycles. So pleashe? With candy canes on top? (I'm kind of craving candy canes ATM… SMH.


	5. File 1: The Creepy Mansion - Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt. Only a cat. Named Larry. Who's also imaginary.

* * *

_So…_ I looked around. _I guess Mon was right, to some extent. _

'_Forget not about us, child,'_ Mamoyu chimed in. I scoffed.

_Yeah, well, does it really matter at this point? _

'_You're not going to die, you pessimistic cross-dressing Candide*,'_ Mamotsu's gentle voice taunted me, an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

_Candide? Whoa—Whatever. It sure looks like it though, I mean, look at what happened to Suzuki and Atsuki!_

'_Your presence is hidden, and the demon believes he has consumed your body. Worst case scenario, darling, is that you only bought some time. And that time is more than enough for backup to come'_ Mamoyu told me, slightly reproaching.

I looked around. I could see the blood trails from the white operating table – _at least I _think_ it's an operating table _– to the mini-hallway that led to the green iron door. The bathtub that was filled with blood made a couple of muffled sloshing sounds, from when the creepy-looking thing had gone back into hiding.

The two white men in robes had taken out the corpse of Atsuki and my makeshift body, as I assume they had done on Suzuki and the other lost victims of the mansion. The runes on my arms felt dull after a while. I had cut and burnt the corresponding symbols to a replica spell on my right arm, and a shadow-cloaking and imperceptibility spell on my left. I wasn't used to doing so many without the proper preparation and I was still slightly winded, which was the reason for my predicament.

_So, did Mamotsu contact Mon and the others yet? _

'_Seems like the Seer was thrown in a walking vision and has not regained consciousness. The mischievous two aren't on the same wavelength as Mamotsu to tell them. We wait.' _

Well, crap.

I sighed, still sitting in the farthest corner of the room from the blood-filled bathtub, and leant my head on the tiled wall. I was trying hard to think of a way out, a solution, before I was discovered. _Without me there, Mon won't wake up for a while… And there's only so much the twins can do._

With a heavy heart and a rather dark outlook on my near-future, I fell asleep.

* * *

_.-+*^*+-._

* * *

"What do you mean, you guys are _quitting_?!" shouted Hikaru, holding Naru by the neck collar.

"It is not our problem that your leader is reckless and incompetent," Naru replied coldly, shoving the younger twin off and dusting off invisible dust.

"Why, YOU—" Kaoru grabbed his twin before he could actually do some damage, but his eyes were ablaze, a hint of liquid at the corners.

"Don't you _dare_," Kaoru whispered threateningly, "insult our Boss, just because of some misguided, _petty_ jealousy," Naru's eyes darkened, and when he moved to walk away, Kaoru let Hikaru go, and closed up on the black-clad teenager.

"I know Martin," he whispered so low that only the older twin and Oliver Davis could hear, "I know Luella. I know _Gene_. I know what _you_ can do. Our _incompetent_ boss figured it out before I told h-him. And _he_ told us to keep quiet because he saw it in your best interest," Kaoru stepped back, and sighed dejectedly, "All I'm asking is that you try. Please. I know you could. Monique would be able to get in touch with him, but she's still in a semi-comatose state because of the vision. Hikaru and I are good at wards and charms, but we're not psychically gifted," there was a tinge of desperation and pleading to the red-haired twin's tone, "I beg of you. We can't let him die. Sh-He's our family,"

Mai had been looking at the whole scene along with Lin. She had been fuming ever since Naru had told them the truth about the case. Now, however, she was worried. Both for her new-found friend Alan – _Alana,_ she corrected herself – and Monique, the sweet, albeit slightly scary at times 21 year old.

She immediately understood the twin's plead. Kaoru – or was it Hikaru? She wasn't sure – saw ESPR much like Mai did, as a small family. She saw Naru close his eyes in thought before hi minimally sighed.

"Mai," said petite brunette spouted a small 'Y-yes?', "Help Lin pack up at HQ," Oliver Davis turned from his favorite tea-making assistant to the twins, "Let's go to your base for a moment,"

The rookie astral-walker saw one of the twins visibly relax as his shoulders slumped down, and smiled at them. _Thank God_, Mai thought, before redirecting her attention to the daunting amount of cables that she had to separate, organize, and de-tangle before packing them up.

* * *

_.-+*^*+-._

* * *

I regained consciousness, though I couldn't say if it had been long or not since I had no way to measure time. I moved around my now-sore neck and heard it crack a bit before wincing – as if the situation wasn't bad enough, I _had_ to get a neck ache.

'_You've got company,' _the voice of Mamotsu was slightly dim in my head. My unprepared state and the spells were taking a toll on me. I knew I had a couple more hours, at best, before the spell protecting me faded, but then what? I wasn't sure that I'd have enough strength to run away, and even if I had, I had no idea where to go. Mamoyu could make a diversion and Mamotsu would surely help boost my stamina and strength as much as he could, but they weren't at full potential either. _Well gosh darn, aren't I just the perfect little damsel in distress? Ugh. _

When I processed what my familiar had told me, I turned around to see a kimono-clad, black-bob haired girl. _Isn't that Hara Masako?_ I looked around just in time to see the assistants disappear through the walls. _As if things _weren't_ weird enough._

I debated whether or not to undo some of my spells or at least let Ms. Hara in on the protecting spell, but at the throb of my arm I decided against it. Mamotsu quietly agreed with me, and I kept myself aware and awake in case the young medium needed help. _Maybe we can escape together, though_. I quickly shot that down. If Hara Masako was here, I was sure SPR would start looking for her, meaning that Oliver would most likely go all psychometric on something of hers and come saving her like a good little prince charming. _Well, as charming as he can be with a stick up where the sun doesn't shine_.

After a while, I thought that I had acquired some sort of precognitive powers when a slightly glowing Davis twin entered the room. He kneeled in front of the kimono-clad medium and smiled, while saying "It's going to be okay,"

I couldn't help to scoff at that, but was surprised to see that he turned his head in my direction. I looked around, praying that the assistants hadn't decided to go through the wall I was leaning on, but there was nothing. I realized that since my intent was to hide from those who meant harm, the dead Davis twin wasn't affected.

I smirked at him, and projected my thoughts to him – while being extremely careful not to alert any other presence, including the medium – tauntingly, "I should've expected this. So you're the kind of guy who's into rescuing the damsel in distress. Does it boost your ego some?"

"You're one to talk," he started walking towards me, but it seemed that Masako was no longer able to see him, "Weren't you the one who said something vaguely similar about Mai to my own brother some time ago? So, _you_ do it because it 'boosts your ego some'?"

I humphed silently and turned my way, before a half smile tugged at my face. "Alright, alright, I'm just trying to annoy you. So you know we figured out your brother's cover?"

"Well, my brother may be the brightest as far as academic skill goes. But he's certainly an idiot about other things,"

"Like his love life?"

Gene looked at me slightly surprised and minimally guilty, but then relaxed, "Yeah. I'm not surprised you figured him out so fast,"

I could see his attempt to change the conversation, but decided not to comment on it, "He's not the only Para-psychological prodigy in Europe," I said, though I wasn't one to brag, and shrugged my shoulders.

Gene chuckled, "I see you're both just as modest," I glared at him, but he just laughed.

I humph-ed

"Not quite. Your brother just gets on my nerves at times, though. I swear, he thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread… Or Nutella. Whichever,"

At this, Gene cackled, which alarmed me a little. After realizing that whatever he did wasn't perturbing the fugly demon or his soul bound assistants, I relaxed slightly. The situation wasn't one where you could stay unaware of your surroundings, after all. Masako was still sitting down, shaking like a leaf, and Eugene noticed my gaze.

"You can't quit the spell yet. And I have to go. Don't worry; help will get here soon enough. Rest for a while."

I was going to argue with him, but as soon as he pushed my temple, blackness engulfed me. I expected a hard thud on my head as it fell on the tile wall, but it never came. Instead, an eerie and cold softness before everything dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

_.-+*^*+-._

* * *

I woke up from the throbbing of my arm. My replica spell had already vanished, and the shadow-cloaking one was pulsating on my left arm. I got up with difficulty, and drew out my scythe. For the record, no, it wasn't your typical scythe as seen carried by the grim reapers, but a 'portable' version if you will, the blade cut much shorter and in a deep black. Instead of metal, it was glass from a black mirror. I used it to write the runes and symbols – whether it was on my own person or on something (_or even someone_) else.

I swore mentally. _I don't have much time._

I walked towards Ms. Hara – _Hara-san, if we're going by Japanese standards_ – slowly and silently. I nudged her to get her attention, and she looked at me frightened, with a gasp. I put my finger on my mouth in a silent gesture for silence, and grabbed her hand. I could hear voices downstairs, and sighed. I rubbed my left arm, getting rid of my runes, and stood up along with Hara-san. I saw a small light in front, and Mai's soft voice.

"Masako?"

I was about to warn her to keep quiet and to show us out when she slipped and landed her arm on the bloody bathtub. I could feel Hara-san petrified next to me. My heart and head thudded at the same time, and I wanted to just shout that _we had to go_ but I couldn't. I scrunched my eyes in hopes to dull or at least ignore the pain. _Argh_.

She turned the light our way.

"Masako! Alan?" she walked towards us, "Are you guys okay?"

Masako was seemingly dazed. "You came here… to rescue… me?"

I had a feeling I was missing out on something, and looked between them. Mai just smiled, the faced the direction from where she came. "Alright, let's get out of here,"

Hara-san looked pointedly at Mai's arm, and mentioned blood. I was trying to tug at the small medium, but the headache got stronger, and I my grip on the scythe hardened. I could feel Mamotsu worried, but I couldn't figure out what he wanted.

After what felt like a couple of seconds – but was probably more – the headache was reduced and I could move again. _'The demon is awake! Get out of there, child!'_ Mamotsu practically screamed in my head. I could see the head emerging from the bathtub, thanks to Mai's flashlight. Its body was deformed, much like a corpse, and covered in wine-red. _Blood, obviously_.

I locked eyes with Mai, and saw that we both had the same idea. _We have to run_. She started chanting, while I brought my scythe onto my left palm. I drew as quickly as I could a freezing spell, and on my right palm I drew the rune for confounding. I didn't have the strength to do serious damage to anything, but at the very least I could buy us some time.

The corpse fell back into the pool, and we ran, Mai helping me carry the still-in-shock kimono-clad teen, but we were suddenly pushed. Hara and I fell to the ground, but Mai was stuck to the wall, seemingly held by someone. _Crap, the assistants!_ I got up as fast as I could and touched the hands with my own bloody palms. Before really thinking it through, my left hand touched the ghostly being, and I swore loudly. _That was my freezing spell! Darn it!_

I quickly turned around, grabbed my scythe onto my right hand, and made a backward T with my arms (right arm perpendicular to the ground, left arm parallel). I could see the bloody footsteps as I chanted in an old forgotten language, taught to me by Mamoru.

'_Fool!'_ Mamoyu's screech came to me, a hint of worry evident in her voice, _'It'll draw out your energy force! You're going to pass out at this rate!'_

_At least I'll be able to save someone._

'_You're a child if you think you can save everyone by sacrificing yourself! That's the cowardly way out, _not_ a heroic prowess!'_

I didn't dignify that with an answer. As breathing got harder, I was face to face with the demon. I could feel Mai grab onto the end of my sweater, and I guessed she probably saw the ugly creature, as well as felt as it breathed on us. I winced as her high-pitched scream resounded in my ears. _Damn. That girl can _scream_. _

Almost immediately, Oliver Davis appeared on the doorway, "MAI!"

The other tall dark man – _and I _still_ don't know his name! _– ran little after him, and whistled. Bright shapes – shiki – immediately swarmed the corpse and it was momentarily decomposed. Mai was released, and fell onto me, and I turned to hand her to the PK-wielding prodigy. I helped Hara up, when the shiki-master talked.

"We all need to get out of here," _and I need to find out what your name is._

Oliver was now grabbing Mai by the arm and hauling her out the room. Masako stood up, and the stoic shiki user helped her out as well. Monk nodded his head towards the exit, and I started walking. I felt dizzy and disoriented, but I managed to step out of the room without looking like a drunkard. I noticed that the Priest stood outside the door, seemingly waiting for us. I stepped forward, intending to follow the Mai and the others, when my world suddenly went upside down and my legs felt like lead.

"Hey, Mate! Are you alright?!"

"I…" my vision darkened, but I didn't loose consciousness. Someone hauled me up, and I felt they started running.

"We'll go through that window," Oliver screamed, "Everyone, out of the house, NOW!"

I heard wood crash, and whoever had rescued me passed me along to someone else. _I am not a sack of potatoes!_

'_I don't think you're in any shape to complain,'_ my owl-familiar quipped.

"Thanks… tell Mon… not murder…me…" I whispered hoarsely, hoping for someone to pass along the message, and then darkness fully consumed me.

* * *

_.-+*^*+-._

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. An IV drop was attached to the vein on the back side of my elbow, and my throat was on fire. I looked to my right and left, to find the twins hunched on each other in a small green loveseat, and Monique reading some probably-angsty Romance novel to my left. I tried to sit up when Monique realized I was awake and passed me a glass of water. She called the doctor, who checked on me and explained that it was only a mild case of anemia, coupled with exhaustion and fever. I nodded, and the old grey-haired man left the room, promising my release papers and a couple of prescriptions for medicines I would have to take.

Monique stood next to me, not really angry, but I could guess she was frustrated.

"I was worried," she whispered.

"I know," my voice sounded hoarse and lower than usual, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave?"

"I remembered someone else was going to be taken. I was rash,"

"I know, you don't need to tell _me_ that," she sighed, "I thought- I thought I would end up having to call Alexis. He would've had my head on a plate for- for-"

I cut her off, sensing the tears. I was already sitting up so I wound my arms around Monique. She let a couple of tears loose, but she was the 'mother' of the team after all, so she collected herself shortly after.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I-"

"No. Don't say you promise to be better next time. You never are. Just… just try to be more careful. You've never been _this_ bad, Lanie," I frowned, confused, "You were in a comatose state for days. Lanie, you were admitted into the hospital 10 days ago!"

My eyes widened. _So that's why Mamoyu was going bat-crazy on me?_ "Really?"

Monique glared at me, but sighed and plopped back onto her chair. I could tell she was exhausted, "I already took care of the bill. I explained it to the higher ups, apparently Madoka put in a good word for you. She dropped by before leaving for England."

I hmm-ed, drowning momentarily in my thoughts. _I understand I took a big risk by performing so many spells at once, but how come I was so drained? _

'_This particular being was sucking on your energy,' _Mamoru chimed in, his haggard voice sounding somewhat relieved, _'It was an older demon. It was barely surviving as it was,'_

_Was? So we killed him?_

'_No, the PK-child instructed the mansion be burned.'_

_But that means the thing's _dead_, right?_

'_It was never alive,' _

_Don't get smart with me, lizard. _

'_I resent that. But if you insist, yes, to _your_ terms, it is dead. It has passed on towards the Judgment phase.' _

_Hopefully that son of a b-_

'_Language, you may be _dressing_ as a crud boy, but a boy you are not,' _

_Really? Are you going to disagree with me on this? _

'_It was not the mother's fault his son turned out so wickedly despicable,' _

_Ah, talking to you can be so very irritating at times. Especially when I have to agre-_

"Alana! Are you there?" Monique was shaking me slightly, and I turned towards her.

"What?"

"You were staring off into space. I was trying to get you to go change," she nodded meaningfully towards the clothes that were now on the small table, "while I go sign the discharge papers,"

I glared at the clothes. It was a green frilly top and something that looked conspicuously like a skirt.

"I'm not wearing that," I grunted, and Monique turned at the door and gave me one of her spine-shuddering evil smirks, "But those are _girl's_ clothes!"

"And you're a girl," she looked pointedly at me, "But by all means, if you wanna go out in your birthday suit, be my guest."

I huffed as she left, her laugh echoing on the hallway.

"Was it really that hard to give me _my_ own clothes?" I said to no one in particular.

* * *

_.-+*^*+-._

* * *

A/N: Hello there! So, now's when the plot actually splits from the Manga (somewhat… I still like to keep it real ;P ). I'm _so_ glad we're over the Bloody Labyrinth (that's what the case is called right?), I don't particularly like having to go bit by bit on the anime and re-watching it time and time again to get the dialogues right (all the dialogues come from the dubbed version of GH. I can't get enough of that sexy Australian accent of John's). Also, I think GH is starting to get to me: while I wrote the last bit of the chapter, sitting on my yoga mat (cuz really, when inspiration strikes I drop everything and just write) and while I was typing I kept hearing this dragging noise. Mind you, it's dark, late, no one's awake, and _I've been watching too many gosh-darned horror things_, so legit think that it's some Grudge chick dragging her pale ass on me for making fun of her ghost friends. But _nope_, this scaredy cat was freaking out over a **plastic bag**. I kid you not. But then there was a knock from inside my _closet doors_ so I was totally in my right mind to run for my effing life to my room.

Sigh. Well, I hope you've enjoyed so far my story, and unless the apparently-haunting-my-house ghost decides to maim or murder me, I'll see y'all next time!


End file.
